Young Master
by RikusChika778
Summary: Sakura is a young lady-in-waiting that goes with her princess to the land of fire so she can be married off. But it is said the prince their is'nt a nice one, what are the likley odds of her catching his attention? SasSaku,NaruHina,Neji and Tenten,& more.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter I: That Spoiled Princess!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Bleh!_

_RikusChika778: Hey you guys. I realized "It was the cat" is boring, now that I look at it and every time I read it, it pisses me off that Sasuke isn't in the story. What was wrong with me that day? So for the few months I've been trying to find a replacement Naruto story and I finally came up with one. It's called "Young Master" or "Young Prince". If you want, you can help me decide but I'm leaning more on "Young Master" . Anyways, here's the summary;_

_Summary:_**_ Sakura is a young lady in waiting for her queen's daughter, Princess Karin, to be married to the prince of the Land of Fire, Prince Sasuke._**

**_Sakura had to travel with her lady along with her closest friends, Hinata and Tenten but only to arrive in the palace with the mistake of accidentally running into the prince himself and having to become mesmerized but at the same time terrified of the cold, heartless man with eyes as dark and empty as the aura she felt that was surrounding him. After the encounter, Sakura only resulted to be more tempted by him upon the countless encounters especially with the prince himself already in pursuit of her._**

* * *

><p>"SAKURA!" A young girl called as she began throwing all of her clothes around her room, only creating a tornado of outfits. "SAKURA!"<p>

"Madame Karin," Karin finally came to a halt with her rampages once she sees the young maiden standing by the doorway of her chamber, hair in the color of the cherry blossoms during the bloom season and a pair of sharp emerald eyes which varies its color depending on its emotion. "You called for me?" Sakura bowed, looking down at the ground submissively.

"Yes, I did. I want my room fixed and tidied up immediately and for all my outfits to be picked out neatly and color coordinated, starting with red," Karin paused before carelessly throwing a dress on the ground in a lazy manner only adding it to the already chaotic mess. "Oh, and the next time I call for you, you better be here. Is that clear?!" Karin said, tone as cold and ruthless as she peered down at her with eyes in blazing ruby.

"Yes, princess." Sakura waited until Karin left before releasing the breath she was long holding in. "What a bitch," She muttered to herself as she stood up from her bowing position on the floor.

She was the lady in waiting to the princess of the Land of Earth, much to her dismay. Princess Karin was only three years older than her and held so much grudges against her since they were six. Sakura couldn't comprehend the reason why, but her best friend Tenten pointed out that Karin was merely jealous of how pretty she was. How on earth was she pretty? She had a small frame with the possibility of snapping instantly into two when lifted off the ground, and not to mention her oversized forehead. Her breasts weren't all that good as well and won't even have the chance to possibly compete against the large ones she usually sees adorning much more elegant-looking maidens, despite the compliments she receives from other women every so often.

"Why can't she clean up her own mess for once? It's so damn annoying," Sakura growled to herself loudly as she folded up her lady's scattered clothes piece by piece. Suddenly, she paused and fumed. "It's a _lady in waiting's_ job!" She mocked, recalling Karin's words when once asked her.

A lady in waiting's job is to attend to their princess whenever she needed assistance, and generally be there by her side. Also, she must be a master in multiple skills in order to entertain and work for her superior. Karin has three lady-in-waiting's. Sakura was skilled in dancing, healing arts, musical arts, and was a licensed teacher of various academics. She was to always stay at Karin's side. Hinata and Tenten were the princess's other maidens. Just like her, they also had a few unique professions. Hinata was a trained cook and cleaner whereas Tenten was a trained bodyguard, weapons mistress, and was a trained dancer. Karin usually had one of them within shouting distance from her, each time causing them to wish death upon either themselves or on Karin herself.

Sakura heard the door creak open and turned to see another girl quietly enter. Her hair was a silky black, and her eyes were almost a sheer white, as if she were blind. Instead, she could see perfectly fine, and the milky orbs held a special ability she had running through her blood. Hinata Hyuuga, a young orphan who was separated from her family and found by the queen. She was a smart, yet shy and very reserved girl who didn't have any difficulty in expressing her feelings. Despite her flaws, she was still fun to be around.

"Did a tornado hit this place?" She asked jokingly as she leaned against the wooden frame of the extravagant door. Sakura snickered lightly before shaking her head, pouting.

"Tell me… Why are we servants to a crazy bitch again?" Sakura wondered aloud, placing a neatly folded dress down and quickly working on the next one.

"Because her mom loves us more than she loves 'the crazy bitch' and begs us to put up with that spoiled princess. I came by to pick up her outfits that she's suppose to be bringing along the trip but apparently, she wants to take everything in her closet," Hinata explained, offering a helping hand to a grateful Sakura as they continued folding the clothes. "I'm pretty sure Prince Sasuke and Prince Naruto aren't looking for a wife who likes to show their cleavage or ass every chance they get, but a woman who's smart and kind."

"When is Princess Kumi arriving?" Sakura questioned, remembering they had one more bit—uh, princess accompanying them.

"She just arrived a few moments ago. That's why Princess Karin was in such a hurry to leave." Hinata elaborated. "Tenten is downstairs making sure the horses and carriages are safe and secure for the ride, and that everything is being packed in the trunks. She's been having a hissy fit all day."

"Who wouldn't?" The pink-haired girl countered. "Karin doesn't exactly pack light stuff. She's even been gossiping to Princess Kumi about how much she was going to impress her future husband, Lord Sasuke. But, I heard he's a cold-hearted man that has no soft spot for anyone outside of his family. Kumi proclaims she's on good terms with Lord Naruto." Sakura finished packing the clothes and turned back to see Hinata twirling a handkerchief in her hand, deep in thought. "Hinata?"

"I heard Lord Naruto and Lord Sasuke are both very handsome young men." The Hyuuga girl said softly in a wistful tone. "I wonder what Lord Naruto looks like…"

"I'm surprised you'd think about that, but you know our class level could never match with theirs. Sorry Hinata." Hinata shook her head and went on, continuing to fold the clothes she'd been working on earlier. "Who knows, though? Maybe you'll have a chance." Just then, as both girls were loading up the rest of the trunks, they heard a loud crash outside. They sent each other a curious and slightly panicked look—were there ninjas attacking? Dashing as quickly as they can outside, they spotted Tenten brandishing a large piece of glass and threatening to stab an attendant.

"Tenten!"

"I told you the trunks are inside Karin's room, not in the living room! Go get the trunks before the hounds have a new toy to play with." Tenten snarled with eyes flaring fiercely. It was obvious that her patience was running thin today, and she just might follow through with her threat. The quivering attendant nodded and quickly ran off as the grumbling brunette threw the glass into the woods, the sharp object landing somewhere in the bushes. "I swear…" Tenten faced her two friends who were staring at her with wide eyes.

"And to think that boy admitted he had a crush on you," Sakura managed to gasp out in between her fits of laughter. Tenten was a long-haired brunette, though she often kept the mane into two buns, and eyes like pools of dark chocolate which you can easily get lost in. She was very thin but built for her size; add up the fact that she has a very quick temper when things didn't go exactly her away. In other words, she was the same as Sakura, or maybe even worse. Just as the attendant began to stumble towards them with the bags, Karin shoved past him causing him to be knocked over in a graceless manner.

"Chop, chop! I want to see my dear Sasuke-kun." She announced hotly as she stormed pass them all.

"If you hadn't knocked over your trunks, maybe we would have left already," Tenten mumbled to herself, searching for the glass she had tossed previously, glancing around the area where it may have landed.

Princess Kumi was already waiting in the carriage as Karin demanded someone to open the door to let her in. When all of her maidens stared blankly at her and stayed rooted in their positions, she growled, opening the door by herself. "You three can ride the horses next to the carriage."

"Hooray…" Tenten cheered sarcastically as the queen came out to say goodbye to her daughter and to wish her a safe trip. Karin didn't even bother to say anything, slamming the door shut in her mother's face leading for the queen to only let out a sigh before bidding her farewells to Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

"Please don't let anything happen to them." The queen pleaded, looking at all three of them with her hands clasped together.

"Yes ma'am…" They affirmed, bowing respectfully.

Sakura and the girls loaded up onto their assigned horses letting the carriage pull out first. Tenten led at the front which has became her usual position, being that she was Karin's bodyguard much to her displeasure.

Hinata and Sakura remained quiet for the whole ride, which was six hours at the most. They were lucky that no foreign ninjas and other bandits have yet appeared today, but because of that, they arrived earlier than expected in the Land of Fire.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Karin leapt out of the carriage in glee, eyes wide with infatuation before pulling into a stop once she finally spotted him. This caused a slight ruckus as the carriage horses whinnied and reared at the sudden, unusual action with the girls immediately trying to calm the animals down. Tenten had to go pull her back and scold her about her manners and not to be too reckless while Sakura and Hinata immediately went to the horses stables.

"We didn't even manage to get a glimpse of his Lord and Prince Naruto." Hinata said in disappointment, sliding off the horse and hooking it to the pole.

"It's fine! I'm sure we'll be seeing them plenty of times from here on out," Sakura reassured her with a smile as she sees Karin hugging a tall figure not paying much attention to the lectures Tenten has given the red head, managing to only catch a glimpse of raven hair. When the dark figure disappeared behind Karin and the mass of workers who were pulling out the trunks earlier on were out of sight, she was only able to purse her lips together thoughtfully, narrowing her emerald eyes. "Hmm…"

* * *

><p><em>RikusChika778: How do you like the new replacement on 'It was the cat!'. If you don't really understand it yet feel free to email me, I'll gladly answer any request or questions. Oh, just so you know Sakura and the girls are 18. Karin and Kumi are 19 same for Sasuke and Naruto who will fully make an appearance soon. Until then!<em>

_CiiCiinREX: (B/N) Hey guys! Apparently, I'm the new beta-reader for this story! I'm trying to work hard to make RikusChika's story as perfect as possible, and work on it almost daily. So please, review! We're both working hard and molding this story together so that you guys will enjoy it! :) I had a little bit of fun on this chapter xD._

_butterflyxox (B/N); Hullo, hullo! I'm RikuChika778's beta-reader and I mostly just help with the polishing and trying to make the story even better with the grammar, spelling and so on. I hope you enjoyed it so far and don't forget to review her story, aiight? Ja ne! c':_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II: The Devil You Know_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

Recap: _"It's fine, I'm sure will be seeing them plenty from here on out." Sakura reassured. As she saw Karin hugging a tall figure, she caught a glimpse of raven hair. "Hmm…"_

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Hinata!" Karin hollered at them, fury apparent in her voice as she stomped up to them. The figure Sakura had spotted earlier had left in a hurry without hesitation, and it seemed that the sudden action ruined the princess's mood. "Dammit! You two were supposed to put the horses in their stables and then come back right away! Can't you follow a simple order?" She raved, venom seeping into every word. Tenten was behind her, glaring off to the side while gritting her teeth and clenching her fists tightly. Oh, if looks could kill.<p>

"Our humblest apologies, Lady Karin," Sakura apologized and tried to sound as sympathetic as possible while resisting the urge to do any rash or violent action. _**What a brat! **_She thought to herself, huffing inwardly.

"Hinata, come with me so I can look around the castle. Tenten, help the other servants get the trunks and other belongings inside. Sakura, you go find a room for me and set it up how I like it," All of the girls quickly bowed and slipped away to their assigned destinations and jobs.

Sakura entered the castle and was immediately freaked out. Even though it was still sunny and light outside, the stone walls were nearly black as the long hallways didn't seem to end. It was dark, gloomy and cold, much to her displeasure, and the fact that the mood mixed in with the atmosphere had her feeling paranoid. Shivering, she rubbed her arms even though it wasn't cold. She found the stairs and tried her best to find the perfect room for Karin that the redhead wouldn't complain about or punish her for choosing. After several rooms, she finally found one. It was probably the brightest room in the palace.

The chosen room had dark red curtains draped around the large window, which gave a hawk's eye view of the castle grounds, and a circular, king-sized bed. There was a bouquet sitting on the bed. Sakura narrowed her eyes. Red roses, huh? "Better find a vase for those," Sakura said, making a note to herself before leaving the room.

As she was walking down the hall, she heard nearly inaudible footsteps behind her. Quickly turning around, the figure didn't seem to notice her as he strolled towards her. Sakura actually didn't know what direction she was going, and not wanting to get lost and possibly yelled at by Karin, she thought it would be wise to ask the person. "Um… excuse me. Are you heading downstairs?"

As the figure came closer, Sakura made out his appearance and halted. He had raven hair that spiked almost dangerously at the back, and his long bangs caressing his face. The hair even shaded his eyes, which were a dark black that were empty and cold. His complexion was impressively pale, telling her that he either didn't go outside often or didn't like the sun, and as far as she was concerned, he was devilishly handsome.

"Why do you want to know?" His voice was sharp and discourteous, although his emotionless expression gave nothing away. Sakura pouted at his rude tone, and her hand twitched as she itched to slap him straight across the face at how disrespectful he was to the queen's attendant. As if reading her mind, the young man's eyes bled red while his lips curled into a snarl. "You would dare slap a _prince_?" Sakura's face paled, and she immediately bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Prince Sasuke," She really didn't know if that was him or Prince Naruto, but she had heard that Sasuke had black hair. "I was out of line for thinking of such actions."

"I'll be sure to tell the princess." The pink-haired maiden almost gaped and snapped right then and there. Was he threatening her? What the hell! Sakura was so screwed if Prince Sasuke told the redheaded princess. Karin was so obsessed with him that there was no way that she would get by with a regular excuse.

"Please don't," She pleaded.

"It's not your place to ask me not to. I'll be sure to tell her about her rude servant." Sasuke said, his tone serious.

"You can't be serious!" Sakura's fiery attitude got the best of her as she snapped her flaming, emerald eyes towards his form. This guy has already made himself an enemy in her book.

Quietly, she noticed that Sasuke had a sword strapped to his side as his face twisted in annoyance. She wasn't sure how or when—she didn't even see him move—but the next thing she knew, she was on her back on the stone floor, the tip of his sword right between her eyes. She screamed, surprise mixing with fear. "Ah!"

"You should learn your place." Sakura let go of the breath she was holding and inhaled deeply out of relief when Sasuke slipped his weapon back into its sheath. "Luckily for you, I'm letting you live despite your rude attitude. But the next time you decide to talk out of place, your limbs will be the first to be cut by my sword," Sasuke threatened without even thinking about the horror that was written all over the pinkette's face. Sighing heavily, the dark-haired prince sauntered past her with a controlled expression, as if what had occurred just moments ago never even happened, while hearing small whimpers come from her.

Sakura was terrified and was still stuck in her spot on the floor. Not of Karin, no, but this prince. She had heard that people who crossed him never lived to see the next day, and here he was, promising the same fate for her. She was scared out of her mind.

She was trying to hold back the tears forming and came back to reality, but all she could see were dark, empty, soulless eyes. She didn't realize Sasuke had stopped in his track and was staring at her frozen form from behind. "Downstairs is this way, Miss… What's your name?"

"Sakura…" She said, picking herself off the floor, brushing off the dust from her clothes and trying not to look at him. She didn't want anyone to think she was fresh meat that could be easily pushed around, especially him.

"You won't last. _They're_ going to eat you up and spit you out." He ruthlessly stated. When he saw her eyes trailing everywhere except towards him, the Prince narrowed his eyes, grabbed her arm in a wrenching grasp and yanked her to him. He nearly grounded out hiss words as she simpered in protest, shoving his face near hers. "Don't let you're stupid pride get you killed."

"I could say the same for you, you arrogant bastard," Sakura whispered, loud enough for only Sasuke and her to hear. His onyx eyes flashed crimson once again, and Sakura felt drawn to them, but it wasn't enough for her to ignore their proximity. Pushing away from him on his chest, she saw Sasuke send her a dark, almost twisted smirk on his handsome face. They heard footsteps making their way towards them, and they both quickly put a good distance between them. Sakura bowed at him with a timid expression.

"I'm taking you're the princess's constant companion, which means I better see you at the party tonight. And I mean _you _only." Sasuke said before letting the pink-haired girl make a quick exit as she practically flew down the stairs. After she left, the person coming from the opposite direction stopped at his side.

"Hey, teme, who was that?" The blonde-haired young man inquired.

"_Someone_. It's none of your business, Naruto," Sasuke stated before he left said boy pouting. "Go get ready for the party."

"Big meanie!" Naruto stuck out his tongue before following after him.

After Sakura had escaped his highness's dark aura and intimidating personality, she didn't waste any time in searching for Tenten. The brunette was outside, directing where the attendants should put the luggage and was surprised when Sakura appeared behind her, panting slightly. "What the-?"

"Tenten, I met him. I met _him_!"

"Who?"

"Prince Sasuke! And he is one evil bastard."

"I could've told you that. Prince Sasuke Uchia, heir to the Uchia throne and best friends with Prince Naruto Uzamaki. Lord Naruto was adopted by the Uchia family, and Lord Sasuke was trained by his older brother, Prince Itachi, who married the princess of the land of lightning," Tenten explained. "They say Prince Naruto is the better of the two. Who would've thought that his lord would run into you of all people. Did you get smart with him?"

"Hell yes! He's such a rude, despicable…" Sakura sputtered, looking for the right words she would describe Sasuke with. "_Creature!_ He's going to tell Karin about my attitude, too! I'm so screwed."

"Oh yeah… the party's tonight. Karin said you have to come along with her. Do you have your dress picked out?" Tenten asked, spotting an armored man heading to the training fields on a horse. His hair was long and brown that seemed to glitter in the sunlight, but she didn't get an up close glance of what his face looked like. "They were saying that lords and ladies were coming here from other clans around the area to celebrate the engagement. The Uchia's, including the eldest son prince Itachi, are going to make an appearance tonight. Prince Itachi is very handsome too, so there's no doubt that when you met prince Sasuke, he was just as handsome." Tenten teased as Sakura blushed and looked away.

"So what? He's an arrogant asshole that needs to be taught a lesson. His eyes were so dark and empty, but they changed to red when I angered him."

"They say that runs in the Uchia blood; the Sharingan. It copies any ninja's abilities and can turn it against them. The Sharingan has a lot more abilities and has been deemed the most dangerous trait passed down in a clan. The best thing would be to make sure you don't piss him off and make him show it to you again, Sakura."

"Eh… He did already… twice." Sakura said, laughing shakily at what Tenten had just told her. Tenten sighed heavily before noticing an attendant had dropped one of Karin's trunks.

"Do you want to die!" Tenten yelled at him before leaving the pink-haired girl alone.

"Oh boy… poor Tenten has it rough." It took Sakura a minute to realize the voice had come from behind her and faced the person.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" He bowed humbly, and Sakura took in his full appearance. Black bowl haircut and THICK eyebrows—those jokers were _thick_!—and eyes that were black and round. "My name is Rock Lee! You must be the beautiful, lovely Sakura, I suppose?" Rock Lee grabbed Sakura's hand with both of his and gave her a nearly blinding smile. "You're so pretty in person."

Sakura felt shivers go up and down her spine while she gagged a little outwardly. She laughed almost sheepishly, "T-th-thank you, Rock Lee."

"Please, call me Lee," Lee gave her another bright smile, and Sakura tried her best to stay composed. "Tonight at the party, I was requested by Princess Karin to be her bodyguard and yours, too."

"I can handle myself," Sakura stated reassuringly, pulling her hand away from his grasp. Lee frowned at that before his grin returned.

"Impossible! Nothing should happen to such an unmatched beauty like yourself! I, Rock Lee will protect you with my life until I breathe my last breath."

"You're… insane," Sakura muttered before leaving Rock Lee by himself. She knew it was rude, but seriously… She could have managed with his strange appearance, but his exclamations and creepy compliments… The pink-haired maiden shuddered.

Just when she thought she could leave Scott-free and have some _normal_ time by herself, she heard Karin shriek her name. _Fuck my life…_ She thought to herself before going the direction Karin called from. The redhead was sitting in a professional position on a special chair next to another lady. Sakura turned to the new appearance, slightly curious. The lady had red hair just like Karin, but hers was a lipstick-bright red, and her eyes were a deep, cerulean blue. Princess Kumi was definitely prettier than her cousin, Princess Karin. "Princess's." She bowed.

"Sakura, you need to get ready for the party. I want you there, and I want you to stand out the most out of all the other ladies-in-waiting." Karin stated before receiving a glare from her cousin.

"Excuse me, but Temari will beat her out," Kumi claimed confidently, taking out her fan and cooling herself. The pink-haired maiden was sure that the action was just to give Karin the idea that Kumi was superior to her since she could already feel a cool draft from the window on her left.

"Bitch, you wish! Your _tomboy_ would never beat my pinkette. Even Tenten could beat her, and she's only a tomboy when not dressed properly." _If only Tenten was here right now, she would have been arrested for committing murder. _Sakura smiled at her train of thought. Tenten probably would have killed Karin.

"Go now, Sakura, and make sure your dress is sexy and short, but not enough to stand out more than me." Karin waved her off and Sakura surprisingly obeyed without inward protest, but as soon as she did, both cousins began to argue once again. The pinkette sighed once she was out the door from their antics.

Instead of immediately going upstairs like she should have, Sakura went to look for Hinata. She found her in the kitchen, pouring batter into a pan. "Hinata!" The pearl-eyed girl turned away from the cake she was making and was surprised to find Sakura. "I need your help!"

"Did something happen?" Worry was written all over her face, and Sakura shook her head in assurance. "What is it then?"

"I need you to go upstairs with me so I can get ready." Sakura was scared of going back up there again. There was no telling if Sasuke was up there waiting for round two of intimidation, which she would lose in again. Hinata didn't get a chance to even open her mouth as she was dragged by a frantic Sakura up the stairs.

Her prayers for no Sasuke were answered as she was met with an empty hallway. But, even though she felt immense relief, she couldn't help but also feel disappointment. Realizing it was pointless to even bring Hinata up with her without reason, she let Hinata go and told the confused girl to finish up the cake she was working on earlier.

Finding her room, which was six rooms down from Karin, Sakura took out a cute-cut, red dress from her closet. Remembering how Karin wanted her dress to be short, Sakura made sure her butt poked out, but just barely. However, she felt dirty at the fact that she was willingly showing move than enough skin, so she put on black shorts under it. She placed her long hair in a side ponytail, curling certain parts of it and leaving others straight while she kept her bangs neatly framed around her face. The dress was short-sleeved and the bottom part of the hem was flowing on her thighs. The flats chosen for her were also a shade of crimson. _Ah, Karin and her obsession with red,_ she thought. When Karin meant color coordinated, she really did mean the pinkette had to wear the same exact color for each part of her outfit.

Peering in the mirror, Sakura stared at the V-neck leading down to her slightly exposed chest. It's not that she didn't mind, but she had dignity, unlike Karin. _I wonder if Sasuke will notice. _Sakura blushed at what she had just thought and inwardly slapped herself.

Was she insane? Perhaps. Attracted? Maybe… Scared of him? Hell yes!

"SAKURA!"

"Boo…." Sakura pouted at the mirror before leaving the room. Karin was waiting downstairs, wearing a pink dress that was the same shade of the lady-in-waiting's hair. Her cleavage was showing—for some reason, Sakura wasn't shocked—butt sticking out because it was shorter than Sakura's. _What kind of reputation does she want to set for herself? _"Are you ready, _Princess _Karin?"

"If I was, would I be sitting here waiting for you? Think, Sakura!" The redhead reprimanded her. When Karin turned around, Sakura stuck her tongue out quickly out of the childish urge for revenge. However, she slipped it back in and almost choked when she saw Rock Lee dashing over to her. _Oh… hell no._

"Lee, remember what I said! Don't act like a dolt," Karin forced him to stop dead in his tracks, and Sakura had to cover her face from laughing out loud at the strange scene of a fuming princess yelling at a lost-looking, eccentric bodyguard. "Come on!"

"Yes ma' am…" He saluted her out of respect.

As they entered the party, Karin immediately dragged Sakura around in search of Sasuke. Sakura didn't know about the redhead's true intentions. She merely thought she spotted a friend and wanted to talk to her. Imagine her shock when she came face to face with Sasuke, whom had been inches away from ending her life with his sword just hours earlier.

"Sasuke-kun, I want you to meet my bodyguard, Rock Lee, and Lady-in-waiting, Sakura Haruno." Karin pulled Sakura up to Sasuke. He was smirking and Karin was giggling.

"Prince Sasuke," Sakura said, never taking her eyes off him whilst she did a curtsey.

"The devil you know," Sasuke replied wittily as his smirk grew wider. He stared straight back into her guarded, emerald eyes.

This girl would be very amusing around here. With that thought in mind, his eyes flashed with an unknown emotion that had Sakura swallowing nervously.

She had no idea what she was in for now.

* * *

><p><em><span>RikusChika778: So I see this story's already a big hit. This is my first time doing a dark prince Sasuke; I hope I portrayed him well for his appearance. And for those reading this please excuse the authors note on the bottom of chapter 1 talking about the ages. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata are 16, while Rock Lee is 17, the others are 19. Sorry for the mix-up. I hope you like this chapter too. Reviews please!<span>_

_CiiCiinREX: (B/N) This chapter took a little longer than the other one, but I think I did an okay job on looking over this one. X3 Oooo, tension's building! And I wonder what Sasuke's up to? Poor Sakura, haha. Please review! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter III: My Little Pet _

_Disclaimer: Don't break my heart._

_Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto._

_RikusChika778: Heartbreaker!_

Recap:_"Sasuke-kun, I want you to meet my bodyguard, Rock Lee, and Lady-in-waiting, Sakura Haruno." Karin pulled Sakura up to Sasuke. He was smirking and Karin was laughing._

_"Prince Sasuke." Sakura said, never taking her eyes off him while she did a curtsey._

_"The devil you know." Sasuke said as his smirk grew wider. This girl would be very amusing around here. Sakura had no idea what she was in for now._

* * *

><p><em>You've got to be joking! <em>Sakura gagged to herself. While she felt her stress levels rise at the idea of being near Sasuke the entire lapse of the party, she mentally slapped herself when she remembered he could tell Karin then and there about earlier.

She was bought back to reality when Karin caught her attention. "Sakura, entertain me by dancing with Sasuke-kun for this song," She ordered her, never making it sound like a request as the pinkette gaped at the redhead. She turned away from Karin and looked towards Sasuke, praying for that sword to stab her right now between the eyes.

"You're joking… right?" She asked as Karin's smile faded and was immediately replaced with a furious scowl. "I mean, it's only fair that the fiancés dance together!" She quickly covered up, laughing shakily and flicking away the sweat forming at her brow.

"True, but it was an order, Sakura. So go dance with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura turned from Karin and came face to chest with Sasuke. He was taller, no doubt, which made her a dwarf in comparison. She literally had to _look up_ to him, and likewise for him having to _look down upon her_. _How ironic._ "Don't embarrass us, either!"

"Yes ma'am…" Sakura said begrudgingly. Karin heard someone call her name from the other side of the room and immediately left to find them. Lee followed along, having the job to guard the princess, and left Sakura all by herself with Sasuke. She sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Are we going to dance or what, _Prince_?"

"Hmm… I don't like your sarcasm… Maybe I should skip the limbs, and cut off your head first." Sakura gulped as Sasuke placed his hands on her hip and began helping her move to the rhythm, swaying her from side to side.

"You're a trained dancer, right? This should be easy then." It wasn't because she was too mesmerized with the prince in her presence she stumbled a couple of times. At least, that's what she told herself. "Or not, but I don't believe that. Maybe I should let you perform a dance in front of everyone, or _me _privately." Sakura blushed at the response and hoped no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What the hell do you think I am, prince?"

"My little pet." While Sakura flushed a deeper shade of red, Sasuke smirked devilishly.

Hinata had not planned on Tenten helping her carry food out to the dinner tables, even though the brunette told her she could do it. So now, here so was, unsurely wavering on her decision to help her friend or possibly screw up the job.

"Come on Hinata, don't be such a wuss," Tenten snapped. "I have another important matter to attend to. Where is Ichigo?" Tenten looked around in the bustling kitchen for the attendant.

"Why? So you can yell at her again like earlier?" Hinata defended the currently absent girl.

"I don't want to, but she has to stop being a klutz or Karin will get to her before me. I'm basically protecting her from the consequences. My yelling would pale in comparison to what Karin would have in mind for a punishment."

Just as they were talking, a girl arrived, carefully walking with a cake in her hands. Her hair was jet black and silky; her bangs were cut neatly across her forehead. The black hair was straight with a few strands were placed in a side ponytail on her left, and her eyes were lavender purple. Her skin was pale, but unlike Hinata's creamy shade. "There you are, Ichigo." Tenten quickly took the cakes from her and placed them on the rolling cart.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo apologized while looking down at her feet. "I tried to get here as fast as I could, Tenten."

"It's fine. Here! Take this out there to the table _and be careful_." Ichigo nodded before rolling the tray outside. "Okay, Hinata, we're next."

"But…!" Hinata stopped in her tracks of protest when Tenten sent a glare her way yet again. The second they exited out of the kitchen, they ran into a person.

"Holy hell!" Hinata said before slapping her hands over her mouth with wide eyes, shocked at what flew out of her mouth. Tenten realized it was the same person from earlier who was on the horse. She narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized him close-up and was surprised that his eyes looked just like Hinata's.

Tenten looked back and forth from both Hinata to him, feeling the almost tangible tension. His hair was long, but instead of leaving it down like she saw earlier, it was all pulled back into a loose ponytail. He was glaring not at both of them, but just at the Hyuuga girl, and an aloof aura rolled off of him in waves. "Excuse me, can I help you?" Tenten asked, slightly worried about her friend.

"We're sorry!" Hinata apologized, evading his sharp eyes when he gave her a suspicious look.

"Where are you from?" He interrogated.

"The land—"

"That is none of your business," Tenten interrupted, stepping forward.

"Sir Neji, your parents are wondering where you are," A servant intervened in an almost urgent manner. Neji gave the man a nod before looking back at Hinata and Tenten.

"I was talking to the shorter girl, nosy brat." Tenten seethed with anger as Neji smirked. They heard a small crash come from the dining area, and Tenten wasted no time in hurrying over there. She found Ichigo being carried bridal-style in the arms of an unknown male.

"Ichigo!" The figure put her down, and she glanced around at her surroundings, scared. "Are you okay?" Tenten noticed that Ichigo ran into the glassware and the deep cut running all the way down her elbow, oozing out blood. Taking notice of the person who was staring next to her, she knew it was Prince Itachi. "Thank you, my lord," She bowed humbly in gratitude.

"It's fine, but she needs to have this bandaged immediately." Itachi held Ichigo's arm up as he kept a pressure on the wound with a cloth a servant had bought him. Wrapping it around slowly as red slowly sank into the white makeshirt-bandage, he excused himself and the servant girl just as Karin arrived with Kumi hot on her heels.

"What happened?" Kumi looked around frantically and noticed Karin's accusing eyes directed at Tenten.

"Tenten, what the hell! You broke the glass?" Karin accused with a snap as Tenten gaped in disbelief. "Don't act so surprised. You knew what the consequences would be if you embarrassed me!"

"Yeah, a bitch fit. Ooh, so scary…" She sang sarcastically. Neji and Hinata approached her from behind the same moment Karin rose her stiff arm into the air, palm outstretched. Neji caught her hand just inches away from Tenten's face.

"She didn't do it. It was someone else from princess Kumi's attendants," The Hyuuga prodigy lied. He blamed one of Kumi's attendants for Tenten's sake. "Besides, a face like this is completely harmless." Tenten wondered if she should strangle the guy or thank him. Instead, she settled for inwardly sulking at the thought of how vague his comment had been.

Kumi pouted, believing his white lie. "Damn them… I'll go handle it right now." She stomped away with Karin glaring at the almost indifferent brunette.

"How dare you get smart with your princess," Karin stated with a controlled tone that nearly screamed trouble. Tenten seemed unfazed at the way her 'superior' began to show her anger physically.

"_Princess_?" Tenten laughed humorlessly. "The only reason why I put up with your _bullshit_ is for the sake of your mother. Me, Hinata, Sakura; all of us do. No one would mourn for you if you suddenly rolled over and died, Karin. So keep talking and partying like a slut and hope that you'll wake up tomorrow without harsh consequences."

Karin flustered at her cutting lecture and knew she couldn't lose Tenten with how rude she was to her, especially in public. While the redhead was walking off in huff, everyone stared at Tenten, some shaking their heads for various reasons and others applauding her for standing up against royalty.

"Tenten?" Hinata reached out to touch her arm, but Tenten pulled away with an irritated scowl.

"I hate this place already," She muttered before storming off in the opposite direction. The eldest Uchia had already left moments before, probably looking for Ichigo to make sure her injury was better. Neji shook his head before leaving Hinata by herself.

Sakura had become worried the moment she heard the crash echo from another room, but Sasuke refused kept a tight grip on her and wouldn't let her leave. "Itachi went to check what happened over there, so it should be fine."

"But…!" The pinkette began to protest.

"If you're my _pet_, then you don't go anywhere unless I tell you to. Do I make myself clear?" Sasuke said, his fingers digging into her hips forcefully. The girl nodded as response out of fear and hid her painful wince. He smirked triumphantly.

Throughout the whole night, he made sure that Sakura remained his dance partner. He made up the excuse that he was having so much fun with her and he didn't want to keep Karin from her friends and other acquaintances.

The next morning, the girls had to watch the boys train in the castle grounds. Karin sent Tenten out there in hopes of outdoing all the guys' attendants, which she did, and would hopefully beat out the top five, including Rock Lee.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, running over to Sasuke and Itachi. He handed a katana to Sasuke and a muramasa to Itachi. "Mother said you two left your swords."

"You're not going to fight?" Itachi asked, adjusting his silver breastplate. "I'm surprised. Last time we sparred, you said you would get revenge on Sasuke."

"He wishes." Naruto glared at Sasuke, who in return stuck his tongue out childishly. "Where did Neji go? That girl's his next opponent." He said, pointing over to the brunette in the corner. Tenten was sitting outside, fixing her armor. She had a huge scroll sitting next to her, and Rock Lee was in front of her, wrapping his arm around in a long, winding bandage.

"I'm right here," Neji appeared from behind, mounted on a black horse. "She's the girl from yesterday night. Her name was Tenten, I believe. She has spunk, I have no doubt about that, but we'll see just how strong she really is when she fights me." As if feeling someone watching her, Tenten looked up and found Neji staring at her shamelessly. Giving him a 'what do you want?' look complete with a glare, Neji grinned right back at her.

Tenten wasn't the only one being watched. Sasuke noticed Sakura's feeble glances in his direction. When he returned her stare, she blushed and returned to Karin, who wasn't paying any attention to what was going on in the training grounds. Instead, she was sound asleep.

"Is that the girl?" Itachi asked Sasuke, who stopped staring at Sakura to glance in his brother's direction. "Her name is Sakura, right?"

"Yes," Sasuke confirmed.

"She's a cute one, although her princess is a bit dense if I didn't know better." Itachi placed the muramasa in its case, secured on his hip.

"Karin's a whiny bitch," Naruto commented suddenly. "She never shuts up."

"Sounds like you," Sasuke countered smoothly. "But I do agree that she's a bitch."

"Our kingdom doesn't care if you have an affair with someone lower than royalty. But the Land of Earth and Lightning do since they're old-fashioned." Naruto explained.

"Why did you bring up the Land of Lightning?" Itachi asked when the thought of his wife's kingdoms rules flittered in his mind momentarily.

"You and that attendant seemed close earlier."

"She was hurt, Naruto. There's nothing wrong in keeping her from bleeding to death," Itachi countered before sauntering away with his hands in his pockets.

"Anyway, we need to get ready." Sasuke ended the conversation and watched Tenten and Neji go stroll onto opposite positions on the practice field. He stole one more glance at a certain pinkette before sauntering after Itachi with Naruto.

Tenten and Neji began a stare off, some members of the audience squirming at the rising tension while others looked on in excitement.

"I'm harmless, huh? We'll see if your opinion of my face changes when I kick your ass!" Tenten threatened, pulling out the gigantic scroll she had by her side earlier.

"You have courage for threatening an heir to a clan. I'm no weakling, Tenten; I'll show you the trait of the Hyuga clan." That caught Tenten off guard. Hyuga? Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga. What was up with that? The battle began, and Tenten observed how veins popped out of his temples from running to his eyes. This was the only clan she didn't have any information on, and without that, she wouldn't be able to anticipate his moves.

* * *

><p><em><span>RikusChika778: Ta dah! I decided to switch to everyone in this chapter. Was that beast or what went Tenten broke it down to Karin? And what will Tenten do now that she's been introduced to the Hyuga ability? Sasuke and Sakura are stealing glances, Ichigo has been introduced (My OC) as the attendant from the first two chapters, Itachi has to. Don't worry Naruto and Hinata will get there soon. <span>_

_Note:(Ages) Itachi-21_

_Neji-19_

_Ichigo-16_

_CiiCiinREX: I was dead tired when I was looking over this; ngghh. But it was still fun :P Hope you guys enjoyed it!_

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter IIII: Hell Knows My Name_

_Disclaimer: Ain't no sunshine when it's gone…_

_Sakura: How bout you just say you don't own us and stop singing depressing songs._

_RikusChika778: Let me finish up my song please._

Recap_: __"I'm harmless, huh? We'll see if your opinion of my appearance changes when I kick your ass!" Tenten threatened taking out the gigantic scroll._

"_You have serious guts for threatening an heir to a clan. I'm no weakling, Tenten; I'll show you the trait of the Hyuga clan." That caught Tenten off guard. Hyuuga? Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. What was up with that? The battle began and Tenten saw Neji's veins run towards his eyes. This was the only clan she didn't have any information on and, without that, she wouldn't be able to avoid it._

* * *

><p><em>Oh Shit!<em> Tenten thought as Neji made a powerful charge towards her. Leaping out the way before he could even lay his hands on her, she quickly snapped the scroll open by yanking the thin thread and chose a weapon with haste. Grabbing a scythe and slashing at him, she defended herself before he could get within inches of her as she created more distance between them.

"A scythe? Very interesting weapon choice to defend yourself with," He complimented. Tenten scoffed at his words and planned to reopen the scroll for an air-ranged weapon. _Shurikens should work. _

"Come on, Tennie!" Hinata cheered from the stands. Tenten looked at her and remembered the surname Neji had told her he owned before their spar. Why did they have the same last name? Neji made another attempt to break through her defenses while her guard was down and successfully snuck past the scythe. His trait allowed for him to do so causing her pain, and when she regained focus, he caught her near the leg. "Tenten, look for a weak spot."

_A blind spot! God Tenten, you're so dense! _Tenten scolded herself mentally. Every one of the clan traits always has to have a blind spot. Well, almost all of them, but there has to be one on the Hyuuga's Byakugan.

"Tenten, you should stop daydreaming and focus on staying alive," Neji warned her while sprinting at her for another attack. Tenten, on her game, hacked the scythe at him and wound up hitting the ground not so gracefully. _Fuck!_

"Shut up, pretty boy. Stop dodging and take it like a man!"

"I prefer to keep my limbs intact," Neji smirked as Tenten held the scythe in a defensive position. The scythe was bigger than her, so it served as an effective shield on its own.

"And I prefer to keep my soul intact from whatever you're trying to do."

Hinata and Sakura stared on, mouths agape. Neither one of them knew how to help their friend since Tenten was more experienced in battle than they both were. As they watched on, they hadn't noticed someone behind them.

"His blind spot is right behind him." They turned around to see a girl with spiky blonde hair messily placed in four ponytails. She had a gigantic fan hooked to her back, and her skin sported a nice shade of tan. She smiled. "I'm Temari, Kumi's lady-in-waiting."

"Oh! Nice to meet you," Sakura and Hinata bowed respectfully to her. "Were you going to fight?" Hinata asked.

"I was, but I was held up by my brothers. So I missed my opportunity, but you're friend seems to be filling in both our parts. Why didn't you participate?"

"No violence is my philosophy," Hinata stated smiling before leaving to go get iced tea for Karin. Temari looked at Sakura, who looked flustered.

"I have like superhuman strength, and I'm skilled in a lot of ninja arts. It's just that I have anger management problems…" Sakura explained hesitantly.

"And you tend to destroy everything around you out of the anger you feel towards your target." Temari finished.

"Bingo," The pinkette grinned slightly.

Temari gave Sakura a pat on the back before giggling. "Well, I'm glad you're not sparring with me. God knows if I'd end up crushed to death by a boulder thrown by a small girl." She stopped giggling and put her serious face back on. "But seriously, you need to tell your friend that the Byakugan's blind spot is near the thoracic vertebra." Temari warned before smiling and preparing lady. "Until then. Oh, and Sakura, you should really try entering and teaming with Tenten. That'll give them all hell," Temari waved before jogging off to two boys standing near large, towering trees that stood far away from the crowd.

How strange it was that Temari already knew her name, Sakura pondered to herself. As she was lost in thought, she forgot to tell Tenten about the weak spot and instead heard a bloodcurdling scream. Sakura dashed back to the balcony and noticed Tenten pinned to the ground under Neji.

"Get off!" Tenten screamed, squirming. Sakura knew that the brunette's pride was cut down from the fight. She hated losing.

"Stop screaming. I'm right here," Neji smirked. He was sitting on top of her in a straddling position. Despite Tenten being very fit for her size, she was no match when it came to a guy's weight being thrown upon her. "You lost fair and square, so please stop with the bitch fit."

_Bitch fit?_ Tenten fumed inside. Just as Neji started getting off her, she scrambled to off the ground as spectators laughed and began chattering small comments such as "Neji, she's only a girl!" or "She's lucky it was lord Neji". They fell silent when Ichigo, who had ran out on the field to Tenten's aid, brought the scroll to Tenten in a hurried yet respective manner. The audience wasn't sure what weapons besides a large scythe could be held in there.

Neji sat down quietly, watching Tenten as she wiped the dirt off her face. It was obvious she was becoming teary eyed at her loss. "Why the face? You're lucky no one else knows you're name."

Tenten's head snapped up as she glared at him through her disheveled bangs.

"Hell knows my name, asshole," She snapped back before quickly stomping off the field. Sakura had already made her way through the small crowd and was sitting on the bench, waiting for Tenten. Somehow, the scythe had caught Tenten herself during the scuffle and created a deep gash in her leg. The fact that she went down fighting, with the wound to prove it, might have helped with the loss. As Tenten slumped into her seat, Sakura requested Ichigo bring the medical kit as she prepared the jutsu.

Sasuke watched as Sakura placed her hand on Tenten's leg. He longed to know what those hands felt like. If they were soft, warm, and inviting as he hoped they would feel. Itachi interrupted him from his thoughts as he informed him that he was up next against Rock Lee.

"You're joking… right?" Sasuke asked incredulously as he closely observed Lee dash to Sakura with a wide smile, showing off. "He's my opponent? He looks like…" He was at a loss for words.

"The _ultimate freak_," Itachi finished the sentence for him. Sasuke nodded as both brothers imagined the eccentric boy's parents were drunk when they conceived him.

Naruto had disappeared, off to find one of the ladies-in-waiting and ask for a drink. Lucky for him, he ran right into Hinata. The young girl dropped the iced tea out of fear and gasped when the cup shattered on the floor, scrambling to pick up the pieces.

"Hold on, you'll cut yourself," Naruto grabbed her hands gently and scooped the glass into his own hands. "You can't let those pretty hands get scratched up."

Hinata sat on her knees in shock, red adorning her cheeks. Prince Naruto Uzamaki was standing in front of her, smiling like a goof. "What's your name?" Naruto asked, continuing to pick up the glass and lightly smacking Hinata's hand away in protest when she tried to help.

"H-Hi-Hinata, my lord," She managed to sputter out.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-Chan. Though, your face is completely red!" _You have no idea… _She thought to herself, trying to cover up her cheeks.

"Don't do that, you look cute when you blush," He assured her. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask if you could get me something to drink.

"Of course, Lord Naruto! What would you like?"

"Never mind, I think I've caused enough trouble as it is. Maybe you could use one, it looks like the sun's been beating down on you," Naruto placed his cool hand on Hinata's warm forehead, and she shuddered at the skin contact. "You might have a fever!" Naruto yelled in panic as Hinata's body began wavering side to side until she passed out. Naruto caught her with ease and carried her bridal style up the stairs, searching for Karin's room. "I'm sure Karin won't mind, but I need to find that girl teme's infatuated with and tell her about this." Naruto muttered to himself before jogging out if the room after he placed Hinata down.

Sasuke was becoming impatient with fighting Karin's other attendants. He was bored, and if you're wondering, he made Rock Lee literally taste dirt by slamming his face into the ground an hour ago. Now, the creep was sitting at the bench with Tenten and Sakura, who was cleaning the blow he received to the head from him. He looked like he was crying and burying his head in Sakura's lap, as if she were the perfect comfort.

Sasuke was angered by gesture and was about to throw his sword straight through the blubbering boy when Itachi stopped him and reminded him to do it later on when they're not in public. He growled under his breath. What did it matter? It's not like anyone could deny him of his wishes. He was the prince, and besides, they were scared of him. It was his _pet _that Lee was messing with, and if he felt like decapitating someone for messing around with her, he would. Instead, he mentally reminded himself to show her who owned _her_.

As he tried to keep his anger from boiling even more, he nearly exploded when Lee took Sakura's hand and kissed her palm. She pulled away, smiling coyly at him and felt Sasuke staring at her. Staring straight into his eyes, she noticed that he had his Sharingan activated. _Oops… _She smiled nervously.

Dropping eye contact with him, she tried to find something to keep her occupied. As she had hoped, Naruto ran out onto the field looking for her.

"You're Sakura, right?"

_How come there's so many people who already know my name? _Sakura asked herself before shaking her head from her thoughts.

She gave Naruto a quick nod and was immediately informed about Hinata's situation. How on earth had she, a medic ninja, let something like Hinata's condition slip by? _Who else is hurt today? Karin almost choked on a bone, which I was reluctant to take out, but we were in public… Tenten, Lee, and now Hinata. Also, why am I considering the look Sasuke's giving me? That evil, devilish, sadistic, alluring, and lustful look directed at me…_

* * *

><p><em><span>RikusChika778: I'm sorry for the delay, I just recently got off my vacation this week and have fun! I wanted to work on it but my computer was acting like an idiot… Anyways Temari has been introduced and there's no point in telling you who her brothers are, also Hinata and Naruto met finally! Though with an unexpected twist, question is do you think Hinata had a fever or was just too shy and passed out? Tenten lost to Neji, Lee's ass was beat by Sasuke and now Sasuke wants' to beat it some more because of his closeness to Sakura. Don't worry also Itachi will be getting a bigger role even more next chapter and a special someone will join too who doesn't <span>__**love **__this __**guy**__? Until then Reviews loves!_

_Temari: 17_

_CiiCiinREX: Review guys! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter IV: What A Drag_

_Disclaimer: Do not own, never will, not rich. Fuck my life… Not really_

_RikusChika778: Sorry for the late update I got caught up in my other two stories. Before that though, if anyone else has seen other stories of mine be prepared because I am redoing each chapter and updating it that story on the day and updating it with its new story. _

Recap:_ 'How do these people find out about my name so quickly?' Sakura asked herself before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She replied to Naruto with a quick "yes" and was told about Hinata's situation. How on earth could she, a medic ninja, let something like Hinata's condition slip by? Who else was hurt today? Karin almost choked on a bone, which she was admittedly reluctant to help but was in public… Tenten, Lee, and now Hinata! Am I next considering myself with the look Sasuke's giving me? That evil, that devilish, that sadistic, that alluring, that lustful look directed at me…_

* * *

><p>The look Sasuke was giving Sakura scared her to death. If looks really did <em>kill, <em>she would probably be dead right now. It looked almost possessive, and he didn't have to say anything. Instead of sticking around, she followed Naruto to Hinata's whereabouts. Ichigo and Tenten followed along, leaving Lee with the princes. Hehehe…

Sakura was surprised at Hinata being in Karin's room and knew she had to hurry before the whiny princess found out. Thank god it was a false alarm in the end. She was only suffering from a fever, and she made Naruto to carry her to her room. Sakura went back downstairs personally to get water from the kitchen. Again, she ran into an unknown person, and this time, she actually knew this one.

"Why are you girls always so troublesome?" His hair was in a ponytail, spiked up just like Temari's, but his eyes were dark brown and his skin was tanned. Lo' and Behold, Shikamaru Nara, the lazy but clever bum. "What a drag."

"Quit saying that. It'll get old."

"I don't really care; it's my trademark saying."

"True, I wouldn't know who you were if you didn't. What brings you here?" Sakura asked as Shikamaru accompanied her to the kitchen.

"My sister's on her way to the palace because she keeps fretting over her husband," Shikamaru answered, taking the cup of glass Sakura was carrying and drank the water. She glared at his rudeness and had to go back to get some more. "I was thirsty," He shrugged.

"Go get your own drink, dumbass! This is for Hinata!" Shikamaru was the prince of the Land of Lightning who surprisingly met Sakura and the gang when he visited their kingdom and forcefully having to court Karin. In the end, he told her off and replied he'd rather die with everyone watching him choke on his own saliva than hear her ramble on for the ten minutes they spent together. Of course, he stayed for two weeks with the girls and became their friends.

"What happened to her?" Worry was written over his face. When Sakura told him about her fever, he shook his head and scolded her. "There's no point for you to be a medic if you can't tell your own friend is catching a cold."

"Shut up, it was one time." Hinata was still lying unconscious as Ichigo and Tenten fanned her. Sakura hated to wake the tired girl up, but Hinata had to be awake to drink the water.

"Wh-what h-happened?" She was coming back to reality, but her head was still warm and her cheeks were flushed. Definitely bad. Sakura passed her the water as she sank down in the edge of the bed.

"Prince Naruto said you had a fever and came to tell me," The pinkette pressed the cool cloth onto Hinata's burning forehead. "You should have told me that you weren't feeling well. Karin can't decide against my decision as a medic when I put someone on bed rest."

"I know, but I didn't want to be a burden."

"Hinata, getting out of Karin's sight would not be a burden for any of us to come and check on you," Tenten explained. She had no idea how much she was right. "Besides, you're our friend! Of course we'll get worried about it."

"I guess I should speak up often then," The Hyuuga girl decided and looked at the ground, blushing. Naruto was sitting on the bed watching her drink the water Sakura had given her.

"You're such a sweetheart Hinata-chan!" The blonde said suddenly, causing Hinata to almost choke on the liquid and everyone to direct their attention at Naruto. "Where have you been all my life? People like you should exist more."

_But I didn't do anything… _Hinata said inwardly.

_She didn't do anything… _Sakura and the group thought exasperatedly to themselves.

"I beg your pardon. Lord Naruto?" The girl asked in embarrassment and confusion. Ichigo had left the room for a moment before reentering. She pulled Sakura outside the room as Naruto explained his sudden outburst to Hinata.

"A servant gave me this," Ichigo handed Sakura a red velvet box before heading back into the room leaving Sakura outside. Sakura opened the box and was shocked to see a pair of garnet studded earrings.

No doubt it had something to do with Mr. Prince Uchiha, but why? Earlier, he looked like he would pounce on her and stay true to his death promise. No, no, no… maybe they were for Karin. She was obsessed with red… and it was similar to her. She stared ponderingly at it for awhile, thinking they were either for her or Karin when it was interrupted by footsteps. She glanced up to see Sasuke making his way upstairs. "Lord Sasuke," She greeted formally.

Sasuke stopped to look at her. He smirked when he noticed the box in her hands. "I see you received my gift," A blush crept up on Sakura's face as she closed it.

"Why did you give this to me?"

"As a way to spoil my _pet_, it'll be happening frequently."

"I don't want it," The pinkette stated as she closed the box, feeling slightly uneasy from his choice of words. She didn't want to be spoiled, no matter how good it felt. "This isn't right. You shouldn't be spoiling me when you should be doing it to Karin."

"But I don't like Karin," He pouted. She realized he was serious and red tints appeared on her cheeks. "I prefer to dote on someone that I actually _like, _not _put up _with. Is that not enough for you, _pet_?"

The blush deepened more and Sakura found herself breaking eye contact with the prince. He was a master manipulator with his words; that was for sure. "No—no, it's not that…," Her lips shut suddenly when his hand lifted her chin back up to make eye contact with him. His eyes were red again, and Sakura felt she was getting lost in the majestic color of them.

"If you let me, I could take _care_ of you. Give you _anything_ you want, _pleasure_ you any way you want, _if _you let me."

That did it. She nearly fainted when Sasuke placed a kiss on her forehead. He let go of her chin and composed himself, putting up a stoic front. She turned around with the necklace behind her back and saw Karin making her way up the stairs, complaining.

She stopped when she saw her servant and fiancé standing outside a door. "What the hell!? Where is everybody? I fucking close my eyes for a second and it's deserted. Sasuke-kun, why did you leave me out there? I'm poor and defenseless," She said in a pathetic, helpless manner.

"I don't know, perhaps I wanted to let a bear eat you. They're very active around here," Sasuke replied offhandedly. Karin's face dropped its playful composure, and Sakura knew very well she was going to take her anger out on someone. Unfortunately, Sakura was about to become her princess's punching bag.

As if knowing what was going to happen next, Sasuke came in between both women. Taken aback, Karin stumbled and became flustered. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

"Protecting my new servant. If you wouldn't mind, my princess, Miss Haruno is a medic nin, and I'm in need of a nurse. I seem to be a bit reckless in battles and get hurt often; having Miss Haruno would be of great help with keeping me alive for your benefit," The words cut through both women and it was obvious it wasn't a question. It was a demand. Sakura watched as the red head gulped nervously, and it looked as if she would object before a glare appeared on his face. Turning to Sakura, he bowed to her before looking up at her with bangs in his face. "If she doesn't mind being my nurse, that is," He continued with a knowing smirk on his face.

Without noticing how fast she answered, Sakura nodded in acceptation. She saw Sasuke's smirk grow wider and Karin's face burn up in mortification. Sakura didn't even notice Karin run off in her fury. Sasuke stood up now, not bothering to care if Karin's other servant was still lingering before he placed another kiss on her forehead. Sakura blushed, pulling back and returned to her duty holding the box to her chest. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk the entire time. Now he was sure his _pet _wouldn't get away now.

**-O-O-Nighttime-O-O-**

Hinata was feeling better since Sakura ordered her to stay in bed and rest all day. She showed Tenten the necklace that night and watched as the girl gasped and become serious. "What happens if Karin finds out?"

"She already knows that he asked me to be his nurse and isn't too happy."

"Good, the bitch deserves it," Tenten stated as they sat in her room. She was still a little disappointed at her loss against Neji but knew there would always be a rematch. There was a knock at the door, and Tenten went to answer it.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Neji standing in front of her. Scowling, she was preparing to close the door when his hand shot out and hit the edge of the doorway to stop her. "What do you want, bastard?" She seethed.

"…I…I came to apologize from what happened earlier," Tenten couldn't see it, but there was a small tint of red on Neji's cheeks. He held out a pink rose that had a note attached to it. "I'm sorry."

Tenten's eyes widened at the apology and, deciding to let go of her pride this one time, graciously accepted the rose. "Thank you," She smiled minutely.

"Perhaps we could have a rematch soon. You might even win next time," Neji smirked when he saw Tenten's face lighten up and a competitive smile appear on her face.

"Of course I accept, _my lord_," It was obvious she was being sarcastic, but maybe that why he actually liked talking to her and even the reason why he lied for her. "Night, Neji."

"You've got a lot of guts calling me by my first name," He mimicked the look she had on her face, but the red tint no longer there. "Night, Tenten."

Waiting until he left, Tenten closed the door and went back to Sakura who eyed the rose curiously.

"Admirer?" She asked as Tenten answered 'something like that'. "I bet I know exactly who it was," The pinkette pressed, grinning widely.

"Keep it a secret then, and maybe I won't have to tell yours," Blushing at the comment, Sakura kept her mouth shut about the others' _secret lives_.

**-O-O-Next Day-O-O-**

"Ichigo? Where are you, Ichigo?" Tenten had spent a whole hour searching for the servant and was now irate. Usually if they were at the other palace, Tenten would have been screaming bloody murder throughout the whole place. Finally, she ran into the younger girl who was sent to finish another task for Karin. "What were you doing?"

"Princess Karin wanted me to take Sakura's medical kit to her this morning. She's really mad about what Lord Sasuke did."

"She'll get over it. I swear the sooner she dies or get's laid the better off she'll be." The young girl wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh out loud or scream to shut up.

"But miss Tenten!" Ichigo stopped when Tenten gave a bored yawn basically stating for her to save the lecture. "Is there anything you needed me to do?"

"I only needed you to help Hinata with the breakfast this morning," The brunette stated as they descended the stairs. They passed by Prince Itachi who stopped them for a second. "Hello, my lord."

"Good morning. Miss Ichigo has the pain in your arm stopped?"

"Yes, my lord!" Bowing with a blush on her face, Ichigo wanted nothing more than to excuse herself. "Thank you for helping me that night."

"You're welcome. Try not to push yourself too hard with your work. I wouldn't want to many accidents to happen around here," He chuckled. Ichigo's blush deepened before she ran off in embarrassment leaving two puzzled people.

"Did I say something wrong?" Prince Itachi frowned.

"I doubt it, prince Itachi. Ichigo's just a strange girl," Tenten stated before dismissing herself, looking for the distraught girl once more. She passed by Sakura who was occupied with Rock Lee at the moment.

"But Miss Sakura, you must reconsider, please!" Lee pleaded. Sakura was irritated now; it was just damn annoying that Lee would not stop bothering her about being Sasuke's personal nurse. Well, _personal _did not sound any better considering she'd be alone with him whenever he needed her, but it was definitely twenty times better than sticking with Karin. "He'll take advantage of a poor defenseless girl like you. He's a womanizer!"

"Lee, you're going overboard now. It's not like I'll become his mistress and have sex with him or something like that. I don't like guys like him," Lee's constant blubbering was getting on her nerves. So what if Sasuke wanted to spoil her like a _pet_? That didn't mean he _wanted _her for a lover, and she even told Shikamaru who agreed with her. When it came to the lazy bastard and Tenten, they were really the only ones she could trust with whatever happened to her. "Chill out already," She growled at Rock Lee.

"He'll take your virgin blossom and your first kiss!"

"Whoa, calm down you incompetent moron! What the fuck is a virgin blossom?! Good grief, you're pissing me off, Lee!"

The two began quarreling when a guard came up to Sakura with orders. "Miss Sakura, Prince Sasuke had requested your presence in his room."

"Why now?" She wondered out loud exasperatedly.

* * *

><p><em><span>RikusChika778: Finished, sorry I got slightly sidetracked with the last part of the chapter. Well now you've met who said the chapter title unless you guessed immediately. Sasuke has asked Sakura to be his personal nurse...without caring how Karin feels (How heartless). Hinata has woken up and Naruto seems eccentric about it. Shikamaru was originally courting Karin but told her to shove it and met the girls instead. Neji gave Tenten a rose and promised a rematch for our weapons mistress. Sasuke is spoiling Sakura as his favorite pet and now wants her to go to his room. Ichigo is becoming stranger in front of Itachi. Could it be a school girl crush? <span>_

_CiiCiinREX (B/N): Ehehehe… I got even more sidetracked, but more with life. My deepest apologies to RikusChika778 and you guys! I'll try to lengthen my schedule and harden my resolve to work these chapters!_

_Reviews loves, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter VI: Dog Breath_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I own Ichigo._

* * *

><p><em>Recap:"Lee, you're going overboard now, it's not like I'll become his mistress and have sex with him or something like that. I don't like guys like him." Lee's constant blubbering was beginning to get on her nerves. So what if Sasuke wanted to spoil her like a pet? Didn't mean he wanted her for a lover she even told Shikamaru who agreed with her. When it came to the lazy bastard and Tenten they were really the only ones she could trust with whatever happened to her. "Chill out already."<em>

_"He'll take you're virgin blossom and you're first kiss!"_

_"Whoa, calm down you incompetent moron! What the fuck is a virgin blossom? Good grief you're pissing me off, Lee!"_

_The two began quarreling when a guard came up to Sakura with orders. "Miss Sakura, Prince Sasuke has requested you're presence in his room."_

_"Why now?" She wondered out loud._

"What is it my _lord_?"Sakura asked sarcastically as she entered the Uchiha prince's room. She nearly screeched when she saw that he was taking a bath and before she could run back out he had stopped her.

"I'm going on a hunt today and I need my _pet _to accompany me." Sakura whipped around with a 'yeah right' look and turned scarlet when the male stood up in the bathtub. "What? You've never seen a guy fully naked?"

Sasuke asked as Sakura's head was still turned away obviously begging for him to wrap a towel around. She was so innocent despite how much mouth she had. Coming up behind her he slowly wrapped his arm around her and pressed them closer to each other. Sakura nearly freaked out at the close proximity and attempted to get out of the grasp no matter how red she was. She stopped struggling when Sasuke blew in her ear whispering something. "You're so innocent that it's beyond cute. It makes me actually want to do something dirty to you just to see how you will react to it."

"My lord!" Now she wasn't being sarcastic, she was embarrassed. Was she that innocent? Believe it or even Hinata has done a lot more than she ever did. _Damn it! _"Stop, let go!"

Sasuke let out a dark chuckle as he complied with the demand watching as she retreated away to the door still not looking at him. "So demanding,"

"Well don't sexually harass me."

"I can't resist it. But seriously I would prefer my nurse to accompany me on my hunt. Even if you do answer no then I'll just tell Karin about all your little incidents with me including this," Sakura frowned deeply, her brows creasing together at the mere fact that this mean prince was blackmailing her just so that he could be near her. How low! "And by how your face looks, you think I'm a lowly despicable creep out to blackmail you just so I can hog you the entire time. Well I do want to keep you to myself that much you're right about, but if you really think that I'm going to tell then you are a little behind, _my cherry_ _blossom_."

"What?"

"If I told then, Karin would send you away and there's ninety nine percent chance I won't see you ever again and I don't think I could bear that." _Aw how sweet… Hey! Wait a minute! _Sakura caught herself from falling into the prince's trap so that he could just use her then throw her away afterwards. "And no I won't use you, I truly believe something can happen to us in the future."

"You're a drunk man." Sakura stated before clasping her mouth shut. She watched as Sasuke stared at her before a smile crept on his face and then he chuckled at her.

"I guess your right but you're lucky I let you get away with calling me such cruel things." He was right… He could easily decapitate her but instead allowed himself to be amused with her. "Spoiled brat,"

"Spoiled!? I beg to differ you're the one making me out to be one!" That's right. This morning she found a red lingerie nightgown on the foot of her bed along with a bracelet that had real emeralds in it. He's the one turning her into one! "Just stop sending me stuff and then I won't appear so spoiled."

"No." Sakura stopped fuming immediately at the answer and couldn't stop herself from asking him to repeat it again. "I said no. Here in our country when we spoil someone it's a show of affection and favoritism. In your case there's a difference between you and Karin, I give her stuff because it's what is expected of me while my affection is for you only."

Curious at the confession that the prince was actually interested in her, Sakura pressed on. "And what happens if this affection of yours changes to the next maiden who comes along? Do I have a right to call you a man-whore?" Sakura was beyond curious, more like nosey as she tried to figure out why Sasuke's attitude had changed from appearing on the edge and instead laidback but alert at the same time. It's like the first time she had met him he nearly killed her because apparently she had offended him, what was so different now that he chose her as his personal interest.

Sasuke gave her a knowing gleam that caused a shiver to run up her spine. "I doubt my affection will _ever _shift. I've been enchanted by such a rare beauty that I can't seem to shake her from my mind. In fact sometimes I wonder why _you_ aren't my fiancé," Now he was just sweet talking her… and she fell for it like the romantic sap she is!

Changing the subject quickly, Sakura avoided looking at him. "Where is this hunt again?" A smirk crept onto Sasuke's handsome face as he had convinced his _pet_ to come along with him. Soon he would tame her as much as he expected her to tame him.

"You will see, my dear."

**OoOo-Country side of Konoha-oOoO **

"Halt! Stop here." Sasuke's voice boomed stopping all of his party. "Take a break and give the horses a drink." He hopped down from his black steed, gently grabbing Sakura by the hips and placing her on the ground. She was apparently giddy as hell especially when he showed her the horse she would be riding.

Sasuke had told her the horse's name was, Amaya, in all sense it was right for him to name her that. The steed's coat shimmered in the sun, it's main flying effortlessly as it snorted; the dark eyes oddly enough remind her of Sasuke's. Mysterious and omniscient. Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura as he saw the flush on her cheeks.

"Did you have fun?"

Sakura had been too happy to notice she had _actually _went with him. "Oh, yes I did! I want to do it again." Unconsciously she grabbed on to Sasuke's arm jumping up in down. The male smirked as he guided her away from the horse, the smile only widening as she waved goodbye to, Amaya. Before she could realize, Sakura mumbled to herself, "I want a horse."

That didn't go unheard by Sasuke; instead he led her into the tent and sat her down in _his _chair. "I would gladly get one for you, _pet_. If you really want one."

Her face said it all but the pinkette checked herself and forced a frown upon her features. It saddened the prince a little when her smile disappeared but he didn't allow her to see it. "No I don't, I was caught in the moment."

Sasuke faked a hurt smile at the lost opportunity. "Aw and I was looking forward to picking the best of the best for you."

"Whatever," The tents curtains flew open as a tall male walked in with a dog peeping out from under his shirt. Wait a dog! "A dog!"

"Great eye, pinky." The brunette male commented as he unzipped his jacket, there the dog sprang out onto the ground. "This here is Akamaru. He's my ninja dog." The white dog let out a bark before running to Sakura and jumping on her lap. She was startled but soon was soon petting the pup. Out the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke roll his eyes probably angry he couldn't do something like that without getting smacked in the head. "He's the best dog in the world."

"I've seen better." Sasuke commented before picking the dog up with one hand and handing it back to his master. "Now please refrain from letting your dog touch my nurse."

"Oh, so that's what she looks like. Wow good choice my lord." Sakura blushed at the comment before turning her attention away from the males. "Aw her blush matches her hair."

"I wonder _what else matches_ her hair." Sasuke thought a loud before his eyes scanned Sakura's torso before lowering to her most private area. Noticing Sakura crossed her legs and hunched over; the blush still apparent. "I'm innocent."

"Yeah right." The said girl replied skeptically. Sasuke's eyes lingered with hers before returning back to Kiba.

"Did you find any good hunt?"

"Yup, a bunch of deer, and I wonder if you can catch a boar."

Sasuke turned his attention to the black bow sitting on the table. Picking it up he examined the sturdiness and deemed it fit for hunting. "Don't wonder, Kiba, _know _that I can."

Sakura looked at her lord, examining him, before a random idea popped in her head. Actually more like brilliant. "My lord, can I try my hand at hunting." Sasuke turned to her with a surprised look that even Kiba couldn't resist.

"You?"

"Yes, I want to try hunting." Sasuke stared at her to the point she cringed under the onyx eyes.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I don't want anything to happen to you." Preparing to leave the tent with Kiba, Sakura stopped the dark prince.

"That's not fair! What's the point of having me here, if you just plan to keep me in the tent?"

"Wild boar's are dangerous, deer's can be too. If you were to get…I don't know tackled with antlers or a pair of tusks, how are you going to get out of that situation?" He waited patiently for her to reply, but Sakura was lost for words. How would she handle that, it's not like pure inhuman strength could be her best friend if she's impaled. Sasuke continued on to the point where he fought her down. " You are my nurse, but I care about your safety to much to actually take you on the hunt. You accompanied me to the camp and that's where you will remain until I return. Understand?" She nodded meekly before he went out into the area. Boy had she been pushed into submission.

**OoOoO-The kingdom-OoOoO**

"Tenten!" Karin called from her room angrily glaring at the note. The brunette had appeared in the doorway obviously angry by her princess. The thought of even having to see her pissed her off. "Where is Sasuke-kun."

"He probably ran off to get away from you." She mumbled under her breath, before the red head asked her to repeat it. "He went on a hunt today, Sakura's with him."

"Ooh, that bitch!"

_You're the bitch…_

"Just who does she think she is, trying to take Sasuke away from me. She doesn't actually think her lowly status will get her anywhere does she?" Her dress flowed by as she angrily paced the room. "Do you know where they went exactly?"

She did, but she didn't want to tell her. "No, _princess_." It was forced. You could hear it. Besides she had interrupted something very important.

"Damn it! Where's Itachi? I'll go ask him." Before Tenten could stop her, Karin was out of the room stomping down the hallway. As the servant chased after her, two arm caught her and pulled her to the side.

"Hey-!"

"Ten, it's me." Looking up, Tenten was met with pearl colored eyes. Neji. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to stop that bitch, from asking Prince Itachi about his brothers whereabouts." She was flustered and maybe slightly dizzy at escaping Neji's arms so frantically. Neji stayed quiet before reassuring her.

"Oh trust me, she's not going to get anything out of him. Itachi's not the type to rat his brother out especially if it involves his happiness."

A smile appeared on her face at the news and oddly enough, Neji reflected that. Then a blush replaced the smile as she was pulled towards him effortlessly. She had promised she would spend time with him. But only as friends! At least that's what she thought. "Where should we go next today? You already took me on a horse ride."

"You'll see."

**OoOoO-The Tent-OoOoO**

Three hours had already passed and Sakura sat in the chair, rocking back and forth worriedly. Sasuke hadn't come back and she nearly freaked out over it. What happens if…

_No! I have to stay positive!_

Sakura continuously repeated to herself. Then all of a sudden hope was lost. She hadn't even taken a bath yet, which she really wanted to. It was a spring! The tent's entrance flew open and heart almost leapt when she thought, Sasuke had returned, but instead it was Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Ah, hello Prince Naruto." Her voice was weary, something the blonde noticed.

"Hmm, what's wrong?"

"Sasuke hasn't returned and I'm worried."

"Oh," It wasn't a regular 'oh' it was an obvious 'I know where he is, oh'. "Teme's fine, he just decided to hunt some more. But if it makes you feel better, he's not hurt."

It did actually. She felt relief fill her entire body as she smiled. Well now that she was reassured, she felt she could finally go take her bath. "Good, that means I don't have to worry anymore or Karin will be mad. I'm taking my bath." As the pinkette grabbed her clothes and personal items, Naruto looked on in curiosity. He had thought she was worried solely about Sasuke, herself, but instead seemed more worried about her job.

_I wonder if she's in denial? Anyway Teme will be back soon. _

Walking out into the open area, Sakura searched for the spring until giving up an asking one of the men outside. They told her it was hidden behind a pair of bushes that covered up everything from view. It made her day. A little P&P, privacy and peace. As she pushed past some greenery, Sakura spotted it with its glistening water calling to her. She was insane, the worry had got to her.

Walking up to it, Sakura first discarded her black dress, Sasuke had tailored for her and placed it on a limb of a tree. Now came the undergarments, her pink bra came off just as quick as it's matching counterpart. She only placed on foot in the water noticing how cool it was, before completely stepping into it.

"Crap!" She squealed as the force sent chills up her entire being including to certain sensitive areas. It was fucking cold. Shaking her head as a form of not complaining, Sakura submerged herself in the water sitting under for a few minutes. Of course you have to come back up after a certain amount of time. Gasping, she stood up with the water reaching to her hip and shook off the water falling in her eyes. Slicking back her hair, Sakura started rubbing the soap on her body feeling refreshed. It was like she was washing off her troubles including having to work for Karin. When she had reached her back a pair of soft hands ghosted over back with water. Alarmed, Sakura whipped around only to meet a muscular chest. Looking up frantically, the pinkette was met with a pair of onyx orbs looking down at her. Beaming could be described.

"Lord Sasuke!"

"Sakura, why didn't you wait for me awhile longer? I would have joined you."

"That is one of the main reasons. This is supposed to be a private area."

"Questions can be asked, _pet_. Did you know from the backside you look smaller than normally." Sakura had stopped everything, movement, replies, and thinking. The situation had hit her full force. She was naked and so was Sasuke. He had seen her backside and she had turned around frantically showing her front side. "But now that I see you fully unshielded by clothing, I'm enjoying the sight."

"Pervert!" She made an aim to get away when, the Uchiha's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in. She felt something against her stomach and the light blush had turned scarlet and spread across her face. It was his. "Oh god…" She wasn't just surprised but also amazed, when she couldn't help but look down in the embrace. Sasuke was _big_!Not big _huge_! She let out a whimper.

"I see you've met my friend below. He's been _dying _to meet you." Sasuke licked Sakura's neck sensually while backing her up to the ledge of the spring. Picking her up slightly, the prince had placed her onto the ledge so that she could be face to face with him. Her flustered blush had her looking anywhere but him, but her inability to look at him gave him time to fully take in her appearance. Her hair was slicked back and out of the way giving him a full view of her breast. They weren't flat nor were they big, but for someone as petite as her medium size was perfect. Her flat stomach had water running down tempting him to lick the area and her most private… well lets just say he was right about her being pink somewhere else. "May I?"

Looking at him now with confusion, Sakura looked to where Sasuke had his attention located. His hand was placed dangerously near her core and she attempted to close them, but two strong hands stopped her. Oh god, this was so embarrassing. She should stop him, it was to early but it wasn't like they were going all the way. Her eyes squeezed shut when a finger rubbed against her spot. She bit her lip when it began playing with her clit. "Sasuke!"

It was breathless and she didn't even try to stop him. Sasuke smirked as her hands grabbed his arm attempting to stop him. Her face was leaning closer to his before he caught her lips in a kiss. It was rough and hard sending Sakura in overload, when the prince's fingers rubbed faster than before. He wanted to put something else in her but restrained himself against it. Until then… the finger moved to prodding her entrance lingering before fully pushing in. Now she had let this go to far, his fingers were inside her, she thought as his tongue slipped into her mouth causing a moan to arise. Breaking away, Sakura fell backwards onto the grass as, Sasuke continued his ministrations including hitting a certain spot.

"Ah! No, Sasuke!"

She was almost there and she wasn't even sure how this much pleasure built from just that. Her stomach began to give out on her when a voice saved her from embarrassment. Well almost did.

"Teme? Sakura- chan?" It was Naruto, her savior. Pulling away finally, Sakura whimpered when Sasuke's fingers pulled out and she ran to retrieve her clothes. Taking a look back at the spring, Sasuke was staring at her with lust. She had to sleep somewhere else tonight.

"This isn't over, Sakura. I plan to make you scream." He bought up the finger that had entered earlier to his lips and licked it. She had ran off by now not even slowing when Kiba attempted to wave at her.

* * *

><p><strong>RikusChika778: Okay sorry that I have not updated in forever. Like never, but this chapter is actually a test chapter, to see how it goes or if I've gone to quick with Sakura and Sasuke. Either you all like the impulsive and impatient Sasuke in this chapter or you prefer one who continuously spoils Sakura and does sweet things. Tell me how it goes then. Once again I apologize. <strong>


End file.
